Daughter of Luthien:Captain of the Orcs
by Elenna123
Summary: Beren and Luthien did not only have a son. They also had a daughter,but she was lost to them, and forgotten. Here is her story. Please alert me of any Mary-Sue-ness!
1. Prologue

**Melannen's backstory-Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. I wish…wonder if there's any way I can pawn it off Tolkien's family…**

"Congratulations, _meleth nin_!" Beren said. "We have a son and a daughter. Our son shall be named Dior Eluchil, but what of our daughter? "For they had believed themselves to have had only a son, and had not discussed names.

And the foresight of her race came upon Luthien, and she answered "She shall be named Melannen, for she is born of our love, and amid death she will come to love."

In the Ring of Doom the Valar took counsel, and Manwë said "You know why you are called here. Such a mating of Elf and Man has never happened before. To what kindred shall their children's fate be joined?"

Mandos said "They cannot be of the race of Elves, for Beren is a Man, and Luthien has chosen to be mortal, and to share the fate of Man. Elves mature too slowly, and they would be but babes when their parents died."

"And yet they cannot be as Men," Manwë replied, "For the girl at least must have the life of an Elf, if she is to fulfill her doom."

"It seems to me that there is one solution." Varda added. "They shall mature as the race of Men, but they shall have the life of Elves."

Manwë concluded "It is done, then."


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: This chapter contains a reference to beleg-cuthalion-strongbow's story Spy for Sauron. I strongly suggest you read that, as well as OC Olwen's story Nienor's Daughter, as these stories will eventually (in the sequel) lead into each other.

**Chapter 1**

"My spies tell me that that son of Barahir and his _Elf" _Sauron almost spat the word "have had children. A son and a daughter."

"Either of them would make a formidable ally." Morgoth replied. "Have one of them captured. Make it appear as if it is dead."

"Do you not fear treachery?" Sauron asked, remembering Melwen.

"It will have no contact with the enemy." Morgoth replied, shrugging carelessly. He knew very well what Sauron referred to. "It is too young to remember it's parents."

Sauron sighed. Couldn't Morgoth ever actually _listen_ to him for a change?

In the dead of night, a party of Men sneaked into Dior and Melannen's bedroom. Grabbing the child closest to the window, they left, making sure to leave some blood on the sheets. They continued to leave a trail of blood to a clearing in the forest, where they carefully set up a gruesome scene. Then, they left, having been specially trained in leaving no tracks. There could be no doubt that the child was dead.

"Where is Nana?" (Mommy) Melannen asked, opening her eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Umm. Yeah. Very very long delay. Well, the only real excuse I have is the same one everyone's using: aka, school started. Not to mention that I just started high school. Real Life sucks. *ducks behind tree to avoid rotten tomatoes***

The men looked at each other, panicked.

"I thought you said she wouldn't wake up!"

"Well, she was sound asleep!"

"That doesn't equate to 'she won't wake up!'"

Meanwhile, the leader took matters into his own hands and hit her on the head. Melannen's eyes closed and she slumped, unconscious.

"There." He snapped, "_That_ is how you make sure she won't wake up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I still have a bad feeling about this, Master. " Sauron grumbled.

"How many times have you said that this Age?" Morgoth retorted boredly.

"And I was always correct."

"That is irrelevant."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Beren and Luthien were just waking up. They stepped into the room, ready for two excited children to run to them.

"Ada, where Mel'nnen?" Dior asked.

Beren and Luthien turned at once, and saw, to their horror, the drops of blood leading out the window.

**A/N: Yes, it's short. I seem to have a tendency to write short chapters. I'll try to update soon...**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! A quick update! My teachers actually didn't pile homework on for once, *gasp*, so I decided to update.**

**A/N 2: I'm trying the section breaks. If they disappear, please let me know!**

Melannen's eyes fluttered open. Instead of the loving faces of her parents or her brother, she gazed up into the ugly faces of orcs. It was no wonder that she screamed.

"We won't hurt you." The orc leader said, in an attempt to be reassuring. It didn't work. The sweet he produced, however, had a much more positive effect on the young Elfling. The orc hated to be kind to the child of its enemies, but it had been told to calm any fears the child might have. It remained to be seen if it would work.

* * *

"You are going to teach her."

"But...why me, Master?" Sauron asked. "I have no experience with children."

"Because I'm too busy and I don't trust the Orcs to do a good job of it." Morgoth replied. "Now go."

* * *

Beren and Luthien turned quickly and ran out the doorway. Following the droplets of blood, they ran to a clearing in the woods. There, they discovered the carefully set-up scene. Their eyes widened in joint horror as they quickly jumped to the logical (but wrong) conclusion.

"She is dead. You were right, Beren." Luthien murmured softly.

"_They aren't safe enough." Beren said, a few weeks after the twins were born. "Any enemy could easily get through that window."_

"_But there is no way Sauron and Morgoth would know of them" Luthien had responded. "We only told Thingol and Melian."_

"_Sauron has spies everywhere." Beren responded. "Nobody thought he would find my father's hideout, either."_

"_And that brought you to me." Luthien responded, smiling. "Besides, what else would you do? They cannot be with us forever. When they grow older, they will want their freedom. Would you have your children grow up as birds in a cage?"_

And so it had proven. Melannen and Dior had clamoured for their freedom, and Beren had relented. It had proved safe enough...until now.

"Yes, I was right." Beren responded. "I wish I had not been."

"_Ada! Nana!_" A frantic little voice called from their once-peaceful house.

**A/N: Very Beren-and-Luthien focused chapter. The next one will have more Melannen in it, and it will also be the last B & L one. It probably won't be up so fast, either. At least this one was longer?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, Silmarillion, etc.**

Sauron had taken the form of a tall and handsome Elf. It fact, it was the same form as he would use as the Lord of Gifts in the Second Age. Melannen calmed down slightly as she was brought to him.

"You look like Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Forget about him. I'm your Daddy now." Sauron replied, in what was clearly supposed to be a winning tone. It didn't work.

"No you aren't!" she exclaimed.

Losing his sliver of patience, Sauron snapped "Now I am!" and slapped her.

"No you are not!" she exclaimed.

He slapped her again, harder. Maybe it was the shock, but she didn't respond.

"Good." Sauron commented, with an evil smile. "Now come."

* * *

Beren and Luthien slipped quickly back to the house and tried to calm Dior down. Finally, he fell back asleep.

"Well, what now?" Beren asked.

"I don't know. " Luthien replied. "I don't want him to grieve about this for the rest of his life, though."

"I think the only thing we can do is to not mention her." Beren replied.

And so, they made their decision, and Melannen was forgotten by the rest of the outside world.

**A/N: sigh...writer's block...**


End file.
